Kristan Tell
Kristan Tell [he/him] is the son of William Tell, a figure in Swiss folklore. He's an enthused energetic mess with a love of opera and riots. Although fond of his destiny and heritage, he aligns with the Rebel cause out of solidarity for marginalised legacies and a distaste for authority. Character Personality Kristan is a restless ball of energy. He’s always jumping about, always humming, seemingly always pleased with his place in the world. He has the self-confidence to poke fun and make a fool out of himself. Mostly, this is in the form of bad puns, but he’s not above getting into silly, reckless situations and making light of that. There’s a strong optimism in the boy, meaning that Kristan insists of staying positive and seeing the good of everything. However, he is highly pugnacious, and always down for a fight. And sure, it’s no issue if he laughs at himself, but if you hurt a friend or sully his honour, well, you might as well just prepare to meet him in the (orchestra) pit. He battles not merely with fists, but also with music-offs and shooting contests and wits and words. *quite competitive too, always up for proving his worth to other people. Additionally, in Kristan is a deeply-rooted sense of justice. In particular, he is passionate about the distribution of power. *He believes that inherited monarchies are ultimately terrible and that the best kind of government is a constitutional democracy republic or something along those lines. *Due to this, he is an outspoken young boy, prone to participating in efforts of activism and talks loudly about his causes to other people in hopes of “getting the message out”. *Kristan expresses a discomfort with figures of authority and will only give respect if he believes them worthy of respect. However, there is definitely recklessness present in the boy, and cockiness. With such burning ambition and determination, Kristan does have a habit of rushing into things head-on, taking on the world because he's so confident in himself and filled with an unbreakable human spirit. Appearance Kristan has natural brown hair, but has currently dyed it marsala, with a white streak. It's long, and he tends to wear it in pigtails or two braids to keep it out of his way. His eyes are blue, and his skin tone is a light tan. He is well-built, with a toned body shape and quality biceps. Interests, Hobbies and Skills Music In particular, he loves the orchestra and the opera. Instrument wise, he plays a violin, because bow. Can beatbox like a pro, is always singing and humming to himself. Exactly the sort of person who wants to turn the world into a musical. Hiking / Mountaineering He's Swiss, surrounded by the alps. William Tell was known for being a mountaineer, too. Is this really all that much of a surprise? Activism, Revolution, Riot Much of this is explained in "Personality". Photography Because shooting. That aside, Kristan adores photography, particularly action-y, candid stuff. He believes that it's a good way of capturing truth and bringing attention to the scenes and faces of the marginalised. Other *into first person shooters Folklore: William Tell How It Goes Wikipedia page How Kristan Comes Into This As all boys do. Kristan was the son of the previous William Tell. In his childhood, he was the son in his father’s retelling of the tale, where he was bound to a tree with an apple placed on his head. As per tradition, he survived unharmed. Now, as a teenager, he is expected to do the same to his own son, as well as do all the other things Willy Tell did, and is at EAH to prepare for all that. Opinion on Destiny Kristan is quite staunchly a rebel. Not because he dislikes his tale, but rebellion is something forever present in his heart. Parallels *Puns. Mostly all just puns. **He explains his own puns so I don't have to. *Kristan’s hair is red with a white streak. The Swiss flag is red with a white cross. **Additionally, the Swiss flag is a square. Kristan tells people to “square up”. *William Tell is associated with the foundation of the Old Swiss Confederacy. **Kristan’s revolutionary nature is based off much of Tell’s efforts. *As the story of William Tell is well-known in opera form, Kristan is hugely associated with music and opera. Quotes Trivia *His firstname Kristan was picked only for the pun - “kiss and tell”. *This is pretty much my first OC that’s built more off puns rather than allusions/references. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Rebels Category:William Tell Category:Zena's OCs Category:Pansexual Category:Aromantic Category:Swiss